That's High School for you
by Insane is my name
Summary: Jealousy, break ups, make ups, plans from an rival, and some other things Miroku and Kagome has to survive through. Mir/Kag! I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy! (I feel like the summary could've been better lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I haven't been on my game lately, leaving too many stories unfinished and that's because my mind is a roller coaster with too many ideas for stories. But here's another one *sighs* **

**First Mir/Kag! (Why aren't there more of this couple? I luv them)**

There was a knock on the door followed by, "Kagome! Mom said to wake up!" grey eyes slowly opened and closed again. An irritated groan filled the room as a knocking on her room started again. A raven hair girl sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. She hopped out the bed and dragged herself to her bathroom and quickly turned on the shower.

"Kagome, dear, when you're done breakfast is on the table! I'm gonna go drop Souta off at school!" She heard her mother yell followed by a door slamming shut. Kagome sighed under her breath before starting to wash her hair with her favorite vanilla shampoo and body wash.

After a relaxing ten minutes she hopped out and begun brushing her teeth as she headed in her room and picked up one of her favorite lotion, Victoria Secret's "SHEER LOVE," the flavor was white cotton and pink lily. It was probably the best one out of the collection she bought.

Once she was done lotioning her body, she rushed back to the bathroom and spit out the foamy toothpaste before repeating the action before rinsing her mouth out with minty mouthwash as she cleaned her toothbrush and placed it in a cup. She smiled at her reflection and saw white straight staring back at her. She blew a kissed at the mirror before she started styling her raven hair into her normal emo hairstyle. It was messy intentionally but still looked hot and exotic, which she heard from countless boys from her school.

She realized she didn't even get dressed much less had an idea what she would wear. She took a peek to her digital clock on her nightstand and saw it was 8:05am, she shrugged, classed started in 10 more minutes but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Hmm, what to wear." She murmured to herself as she pushed hangers out the way before stopping to think. She smirked before pulling out some fishnet stockings, black shorts that stopped a bit above her mid thigh, black fitting tank top with a red flannel that she left opened with the sleeves rolled up, with some black socks with white dots patterns, and some black combat boots.

Heading over to her dresser with all her makeup, lotions, perfumes, and other things, she played some soft piano music before leaning over to get a closer look at her reflection. She picked up her eye liner and began to deeply outline her eyes, she placed the cap on and set it down before grabbing her mascara and brush her eyelashes up, giving it volume. She put on some black eyes shadow and then some shiny red lip gloss. She sprayed a tiny bit of White cotton and pink lily perfume on, her friends has sensitive noses.

She looked over her appearance and tilted her head to the side. Something was missing, something was… missing. She snapped her fingers before rushing to her other dresser where all her underwear were and some feminine products. But one was filled with wristbands, lacy gloves, fingerless gloves, chokers, and other cool things. She picked up three wristbands, one black that had white ink that read, "For all those sleeping, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" (A/N: I had that one but my dad made me get rid of it) another that was black with white skulls on it, and the last one was a spiky bracelet that had black and white checkered patterns on it. Underneath it was black leather fingerless gloves that went to her wrist.

She smirked at her reflection before grabbing her book bag that was on her bedroom door before walking out her room and closing the door behind her. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed a container of cut up strawberries and some cut up green apples that her mom left on the table for her and placed it in her book bag pocket. She grabbed her keys and left her house, of course locking it first.

She smiled seeing her sixteenth birthday present, a grey 2014 Toyota Corolla. She hopped in and tossed her bag to the passenger seat before starting the car up and speeding out of her driveway and down the street, towards her school. She played her favorite song, "Scarlet" by Brooke Fraser and hummed the lyrics.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked near the fence and turned off the car. She grabbed her bag and got out and headed for the building, pointing her keys behind her and locked the car with a _click _and walked in the building. She took out the container of fruit and opened the top and smiled at the smell of her two favorite fruit filled her nose. She placed the top under the bowl before opening her class door.

"Nice of you to join us, . Though you should've been here _fifteen minutes ago _plus you're eating." Her teacher scolded and she smirked at him while she bit into another apple.

"It takes time to do this. How else am I supposed to be every guy's wet dream?" she asked laughing as she headed to her seat. Every guy chuckled at her, she was known for joking around and annoying teachers. The girls rolled their eyes at her childish behavior but some were amused.

"So what I miss?" she asked uninterested since her stare was on a violet eyes boy. He was looking at her too and she smirked at him. He winked back before turning to the teacher.

"Just about a project that's due in two weeks." She groaned, glancing at the violet eyed boy two seats away from her from the corner of her eyes. She had a faint smile on her lips before she turned back to the talking male teacher.

"You will write a 5 page essay on the book "The Tell Tale Heart" by Edgar Allan Poe. Basically a summary but that should be at least 2 pages so the other three will be about Edgar Allan Poe himself." He explained and noticed how Kagome brightened.

"Am I dreaming? Kagome is actually interested in my class for once?" the teacher teased and all eyes landed on a smiling Kagome who look like she was gonna squeal.

"Interested? Oh that is an understatement! I love him and that short story; I have that one downloaded on my phone along with the other one "The cask of Amontillado" cask sometimes spelled C-A-S-Q-U-E!" Kagome said wiggling in her seat. She blushed before clearing her throat and gave a little wave.

"But I've read better," she muttered embarrassed as her classmates began to laugh and smile at her behavior.

"Well get started on it." The teacher said as he headed to his desk and took out some test that they took a while ago while students began to take out their laptops and pulled Microsoft word and started to attempt the essay while Kagome started typing, already knowing what to write. The class stared at how fast she was typing and how she was so engrossed in the topic. She was far too excited and she had gotten a two in a half pages done when the bell rung. She saved her work before closing the laptop before picking up her bag and empty container before heading for the violet eyed boy.

"Hey Miroku," she greeted with a smile and watched as he put his laptop in his bag before he grabbed her small pale hand. She grabbed it back before they walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

"I never knew you read Edgar Allan Poe," miroku teased as they walked down the halls, ignoring the glares from the girls and the stares of the guys, as they headed towards the library.

"I love him! He's amazing, kind of crazy but still great." Kagome said smiling before they reached the library before heading to the table. They took out their laptops and logged onto the essay, they were in study hall.

"Do you know anything about the story?" she asked her boyfriend and saw him give a nod. She tilted her head, 'why did he stop speaking all of a sudden?' she thought as her eyes narrowed and looked behind her. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Tsubaki standing near the computers staring at her man.

'She looks like she's eye fucking him!' Kagome fumed but smirked as she got an idea. She sent a wink towards the staring female before getting out her seat and throwing her leg over Miroku's body and straddled him. He looked at her shock.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome ignored the librarian's shout as she connected her lips with Miroku's. She felt his hand grab her fishnet clad thighs and kissed her harder, she leaned back at the force while holding his shirt tightly in a fist. She moaned and opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in and explore her mouth.

They were pulled away by the librarian but they rolled their uncommon eyes at her. Kagome got up and threw a smirk over her shoulder at the angered girl who looked at her with hatred. She blew a kissed at her before sitting back down.

Kagome hated Tsubaki with a passion, she always wanted Miroku. Saying he was such a challenge, but she never thought that he might not want her because she was _well known_ around school, she slept with half the football team, one or two teachers, and three nerds. Plus he had Kagome and she was enough.

"What was that all about?" they turned and saw Sango Taijiya, Miroku's best friend. Kagome didn't like being around Miroku when Sango around but she never said anything. Miroku was a bit too affectionate with Sango but she never said anything since she knew Sango had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, one minute ya'll working and the next you're going at it like rabbits!" another voice spoke and they saw Sango's boyfriend, Inuyasha, walking over and stood beside Sango.

"Oh it's nothing." She mumbled before turning back to her laptop and tuning out the three. She slid on her headphones and plugged up to her laptop and got on her iTunes. She turned it up loud and began typing.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Sango asked as they watched Miroku's girlfriend tune them out by listening to music.

"No, I'm sure she likes you dear Sango." Miroku said glancing at his girlfriend, noticing how she withdrawn when Sango came. He was hoping she would quite it and make friends with his best friend and neighbor.

"Then how come when I come she puts on her music? She doesn't like me!" Sango declared in angry voice as she leant back. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I know she has no problem with you. See," Miroku leant over and tapped Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked towards him and took one headphone plug out of her ear before looking at Miroku.

"Yes?" she asked through clenched teeth and Miroku was surprised at how angry she sounded. One minute she's sucking his face off the next she was going to scratch it off.

"You like Sango right?" he asked and they all watched as she looked the girl in the eye before turning back in the seat.

"I do." She said before putting the headphones back in. She began typing faster and they all watched as she narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Told you!" Miroku said as he turned back to his friends, his arm wrapping around his best friend as she gave an uneasy smile. They jumped when they saw Kagome slam her laptop shut before grabbing her bag and heading out. Inuyasha was the first to stand, surprisingly, he looked back at his friend and girlfriend.

"Let me try to talk to her," he offered before rushing out. He found her stomping down the hall, he jogged to catch up with her.

"Kagome," he called and slowed down when he saw her stop. She turned to face him and he paused in front of her. Her eyes was darker, Miroku told him they were unique, changing darker when mad and lighter when she was upset or crying.

"Why don't you like Sango?" he asked as they leaned against the lockers. They stood there in silence before she sighed and got off it. She stepped in front of him, she tilted her head as she looked him in the face. It was like she was searching for something.

"I know you see them. The way they hug longer than necessary, how she pushes him playfully, and how he openly grabs her ass," Kagome said angrily and Inuyasha nodded, "I like Sango and all. I know Miroku wouldn't cheat on me but I just don't like _them_ acting like _that_." Inuyasha smirked.

"You're jealous." He laughed and she glared.

"Shut up," she laughed as she playfully punched his arm before looking at him seriously.

"I'm not jealous, just annoyed. I do hope you don't say anything to them, especially Miroku. We both know he will talk to Sango and then this and that will happened and I can guarantee you that if we break up because of something so stupid I will hurt all three of you." She warned and watched with a satisfied grin as he nodded.

"Good, now let's go back." She offered laughing as he nodded slowly before they started heading back to the library. When they got back they saw Miroku and Sango laughing over something on Miroku's laptop.

Sango was leaning closer towards miroku so she could see the screen with her arm on his shoulder. They looked up feeling eyes on them. They noticed not only their boyfriend and girlfriend was watching them but a few people were.

"I'm gonna be in the back _if_ you need, I'm sure you won't though." Kagome spat at them before she glared at them before stomping to the back, ironically with all the stomping her footsteps were silent.

"I'll be with her." Inuyasha grumbled before starting to head back where Kagome was. When they stood, he turned back to them and held up his hands.

"Its fine, we were just gonna read and stuff. We'll be back." He said pressing a soft kiss to Sango's head before heading to the back with Kagome. The two looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I'm telling you they are just too close for my liking." She whispered as they looked through the library book selection, they were in the fictional section.

"Well, they are completely oblivious to it." Inuyasha grumbled as they peeked around the book case and saw Miroku trying to calm Sango down.

"You know how about you come over to my house after school today. We could go to this concert, the band "Skillet," I would take Miroku but you know…" Kagome trailed off and Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would be honored. What time?" he asked and she smiled at him. She shrugged.

"About 8:55pm, the band will start playing about 9:15 which would give us ten minutes to arrive and ten minutes to get snacks and shirts." Kagome said as they began to walk to the door, ignoring the looks they got from their girl/boyfriend.

"See you later," they said in unison and laughed lightly before they were joined by Miroku and Sango who were looking at them strangely. Miroku wrapped his arm around her and Sango grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Bye Sango." Kagome said sourly before taking off which made Miroku's arm fall from her waist as she stormed off in the direction she took off when she first stormed out. Miroku turned towards her, "Where you going, we have the same class!" he called and sighed when he only got a small wave over the shoulder. He looked at his friends with a small smile.

"Bye Babe, see ya Miroku." Inuyasha said as he kissed Sango's forehead the same way as before, before he took off in the opposite direction of Kagome. The two stood there before sighing and started walking in the same direction of Kagome.

**A/N: Well that little Inu/Kag scene wasn't romantic at all just in case ya'll got the wrong idea. Already with the drama, well that's high school. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I was thinking about making a story with a young Kagome, she's too adorable like that right? Anyway onward with the story.**

When they got in the class they sighed when they saw Kagome sitting near the window with an angered look on her beautiful pale face. Her eyes narrowed and she completely ignored them as they took a seat next to her. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for someone to speak.

"Kagome-" Sango was cut off by a death glare that was sent her way and she took a hesitant glanced at Miroku.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Miroku shouted shooting up and staring at his punk girlfriend. She glared back and stood with clenched fist.

"Nothing!" Kagome shouted back as she looked into his violet eyes, they were angry and she was shocked, he was never angry at her.

"Then what's with the attitude?" he questioned and she rolled her grey eyes at him.

"What are you? My mother?" she asked as she waved him off but was answered by Sango stepping up between the two fuming couple.

"This isn't the place," Sango tried to reason but all she got was a glare that multiplied and a small thankful smile from her best friend. Kagome scoffed at them before she sat down in her seat and pulling out her phone. She shook her head before playing her favorite game on her phone, "Animal Rescue Saga" and she was pretty damn good at it.

"Kagome," she frowned hearing Sango trying to call out to her and since everything was quiet everyone heard it and was trying to hear in. Kagome ignored her before she couldn't take it anymore and she looked over to brown eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked clearly annoyed and Sango jumped back. She narrowed her darken grey eyes before rolling them. She breathed slowly before giving a tight smile.

"Yes _dear_ Sango?" she asked sweetly like her boyfriend would do sometimes, which made her mad every time. Sango looked around before facing her best friend's girlfriend. Miroku went to the bathroom a few minutes ago so she decided to try and talk to the girl one on one.

"I was just wondering if we could start over?" she offered with a small smile that offered peace and friendship. Kagome frowned deepened as she shook her head, "It wouldn't matter even if we did. We would be right back here," she spat out before turning in her seat.

"That's it!" Sango shouted standing up and everyone quickly turned in their seats and glanced at the fuming Sango.

"I've tried being nice to you, asking why you're this way, I even went to your mother and tried to ask but you're too damn bitchy to understand that I did nothing wrong!" Sango yelled face red. Kagome stood up, her own face red and her fist clenched.

"I'm not bitchy! Maybe I'm this way because both of your asses don't know how annoying and _rude_ how you two interact!" She shouted as she took a step towards the girl who was breathing hard.

"Me and Miroku? We're only friends!" Sango yelled taking a step towards the other shorter girl. Kagome laughed a humorlessly laugh before narrowing her eyes in slit.

"They always say that and you know what the ones who claim that ends up sleeping together! So if you two are sleeping together then you better believe you're going to get your ass kicked right here!" Kagome yelled in fury as she took off her flannel shirt and tied it around her waist as Sango glared while putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Fine! Only because you're getting what you deserve behavior!" Sango yelled as she and Kagome stared at each other and that was it. They were on each other in an instant, throwing punches and tossing each other into desk. Blood dripped from noses and mouths, neither backing down or stopping. The match only lasted for a good 3 minutes since Miroku walked in on a crowded classroom with crashes were heard.

Miroku could barely do anything before the security guards were in and pushing their way through the crowd and grabbing the flailing females from their fighting match. It could only get a glimpse of bruised faces and bloody faces before his best friend and girlfriend were dragged out the room, both still screaming that they weren't done beating the other which only lead to more screaming and thrashing limbs.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered looking over the knocked desk and a few sprayed blood splatter on the ground.

"One minute Sango was trying to make amends between her and Kagome by starting over but Kagome was like, "we would be back in this position and whatnot" then they just started yelling about how rude you were together. Then they started throwing punches and tossing each other like rag dolls." A girl named Ayame said in her normal cheerful voice as she stood next to him.

"Actually it started a minute after you left and it looked serious Miroku. I thought they were gonna kill each other, neither was stopping and attacked the other harder until it looked like they were trying to see who was backing down first. I'm so glad it's over." She told him and his stomach tightened at the thought of his girlfriend and his best friend fighting like that made him sick.

"I think we should go see them." Miroku nodded in an agreement and they were off to the nurse's office. It was silent before he decided to ask her a question.

"Why are you coming?" he asked as they turned the corner and walked to the nurse's office where they heard screaming and protesting.

"I'm Kagome's cousin. Plus she's staying with me and my brother Shippo while her family is out of town for the next week." She told him as we opened the door and stepped in the silent room. Sango was on one side of the room and Kagome on the other side. Sango had a black and blue bruise near her eye and a towel to her nose. Kagome had blood near her hairline and a black eye with a small busted lip. Without thinking he ran to Sango's side. He did know her since they were little. Ayame saw hurt in Kagome's eyes before she turned away.

She rushed over to her cousin side watching as the nurse applied some cream over the cut and place a band aid over it and Kagome drew in her bottom lip to suckle at the blood from her lip. She muttered a thanks before moving to leave, Ayame behind her.

"Like I said Sango, You can have him." She muttered before taking her necklace Miroku gave her for their 6 months anniversary. It said 'My baby' in cursive. She tossed it over her shoulder and heard a small _ping_ as it landed on the floor before she and Ayame walked out of the office. They saw Inuyasha and he glanced at her in shock.

"She's in there with Miroku." She said coldly as she brushed past him and headed to the office like they told her to do after she was done with the nurse. Ayame grabbed her wrist.

"You can cry Kagome." She whispered to her silent cousin who shrugged before without a sound. She knew her cousin was hurt but she wasn't showing it. She stood outside the office until Kagome walked out and told her with an angry voice, "I'm suspended for three days," and then we were out, I tend to skip school from time to time and from the looks of it. One of those times to skip is now.

Inuyasha stormed into the nurse's office and nearly burnt down the whole place.

"I got it from here Miroku. You should go after Kagome she looked _pissed_," he said as he sat next to Sango. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek softly and looked her in the eye.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, sure he heard a lot of crashing and "ooh" and "ouch" from down the hall but he assumed it wasn't them. But now he knew he should have gone.

"She broke up with me," Miroku said from his spot near the futon bed Sango and Inuyasha was on.

"No wonder, you probably ran to Sango instead of your girlfriend. She's sick of it." Sango's eyes widened when she thought of the conversation before the fight.

"Is that why she was so angry? She's jealous?" Sango asked in a whisper, Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes. He stood up and looked at them in anger.

"Don't you see how she is when Tsubaki acts about you and then with Sango. She held it off because you two are best friends, but with the constant groping and the playfully touching it's rude and annoying. I don't mind the touching but the butt grabbing is rude." He looked at the shocked eyes that were staring at him.

"Then I bet when you came in here you went to Sango's side and let me tell you this Kagome looked upset for one second then she was furious. She brushed past me with, "She's in there with Miroku," and her voice was cold. You two just didn't get it." Inuyasha told them before sitting next to his girlfriend again but had his arms crossed.

"I don't know what to say," Sango whispered before turning briefly at her friend. He was picking up the necklace on the floor with a sad look. He finally understood and he put in his pocket, he was going to fix it.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't think it would," Inuyasha waved him off with a laugh.

"It's not me you should apologize to. I would just appreciate if you two just cut it out for her sake." Inuyasha said voice serious. His eyes rolled seeing the two look at him in shock.

"What?!" the two burst into laughter.

"You were all serious, it was cute." Sango said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him and he rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He pulled her out of their hug and kissed her. He pulled away and took the ice pack from the nurse and gently placed it on Sango's bruise.

"Your girl- I mean Kagome has a hard punch." Sango said her voice nasally as she put the towel back on her nose.

"Yeah she does," Miroku said smiling softly, remembering as Kagome punched him in the face when he asked her if she had her period in _public_. He was pulled from his thoughts from his friends standing up and he stood up too.

"After we go to the office, I will be suspended no doubt, we will go to her." Sango said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. They smiled at each other and then they were off.

Kagome and Ayame were sitting on the couch in their pajamas. They were sitting in silence while coming ate her favorite ice cream as they watched, "Halloween H20," on Netflix. Ayame was chopping on some popcorn.

"Kagome, are we going to talk about it?" Ayame asked turning to her cousin who was watching the T.V and licking her spoon of the orange flavored Sherbert ice cream.

"Nope, Ayame I'm fine." Kagome said turning to her and smiled before turning back to the T.V. while digging her spoon back into her container.

"But you and Miroku have been together forever!" Ayame told her as she placed the bowl of popcorn on the table. Ayame paused the movie and turned to Kagome who turned to her to.

"I know you were hurt when he rushed to Sango's side but was that a reason to break up with him?" she asked placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That wasn't the reason, Ayame I said I don't want to talk about." Kagome hissed, her blood boiled thinking of it. She shoved spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as she clenched her spoon, knuckles turning white from the force.

"Tell me! You never tell me anything!" Ayame pleaded while Kagome whipped towards her with teary eyes.

"I hate how close they are! Okay there I said it!" She shouted as tears slid down her ivory skin. She turned her back on her cousin while wiping away her tears.

"They just act so oblivious to how they act to each other. He grabs her butt, she touches him, and I just can't help but feel like I'm the one getting in the way." She whipped towards her cousin.

"If you tell them I swear I will suffocate you with your pillow." Kagome threatened before picking up the ice cream container and exiting the room and headed up the stairs. Ayame flinched hearing her room door being slammed.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all pulled up to Ayame's house.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked as they exited the car, Miroku looked towards his confused friends.

"Ayame and Kagome are cousins and Kagome staying here for a week." Miroku told them ignoring how they're jaws dropped.

"Oh." Inuyasha mumbled in shock while they walked up the stairs of the house. They stood on the top of the staircase and Miroku knocked.

"Uh oh." Ayame said when she opened the door, she glanced behind her before turning and stepping out.

"You shouldn't be here. She's not in the mood right now." Ayame told them quietly and they all glanced at each other.

"How are you?" Ayame asked Sango who just smiled in return. Ayame turned to Miroku and it was like they had a conversation through their eyes.

'You should just go' Ayame's face said

'No' Miroku's said and his eyes had this pleading look in them.

Ayame turned away before she turned away and opened the door before shaking her head.

"If I end up dead it's all your fault." She whispered eyes closed as they entered. She softly closed the door and led them up the stairs.

"Make sure to scream when she pulls out her knife collection." Ayame told them as she walked down the stairs and continued to watch the movie.

Miroku entered, he's been in her room countless times and he had a habit of not knocking and the others entered behind him. When they entered they saw Kagome sitting on her bed, while reading, "A Midsummer's Night Scream," with her headphones in. She was singing under her breath but they heard her perfectly. They all stood there frozen, listening as she got sung a little louder.

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)

_[slowly fade]_  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(whooaa ooow)  
_[fade out]_

When she sung her last word Miroku was already near her and he jumped on her bed and grabbed her in a crushing hug. He squeezed her and buried his face in her hair. She jumped and tried to push him off but when she saw who it was she sat still.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth and shoved him off of her when she saw Sango and Inuyasha.

"What the hell are ya'll doing in my room?! Get the hell out!" Kagome shouted as she jumped off her bed, glaring daggers at them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Inuyasha explained it to us and we are deeply sorry. We didn't know." Sango said stepping up and they watched as she glared at Inuyasha.

"I told you NOT to tell them!" She shouted watching as he stepped up.

"I know but what do you think I did it for!" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and shook her a little.

"Didn't you just hear the song you were singing? Kagome I know you and Sango aren't the best of friends but just start small okay?" Inuyasha offered and they watched as she glared at him.

"I heard the damn song and I heard ya'll damn speeches but like I said to Ayame I feel like I'm getting in the way of their relationship and you know what I'm not gonna deal with it." Kagome said stubbornly and Miroku gently pushed Inuyasha out the way and pulled Kagome into a deep passion filled kissed that left her breathless. She couldn't fight him, she loved him.

She kissed him back, cursing herself at her reaction but soon just stopped fighting. Letting her pale hands grip his neck and pushing herself closer.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and she moaned.

"No I am." She mumbled back. They pulled back slightly so they could see each other's eyes, foreheads together.

"Don't leave me again." He told her as he let his hands slid from her hair to her back. She nodded.

"Okay," she agreed and he gave her a chaste kiss before pulling her closer to him.

"Talk to me next time." He whispered in her ear and she nodded. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"We're glad you two made up and everything but next time, warn us before you guys make put would you?!" They jumped apart when they heard Inuyasha's voice.

Sango and Kagome stepped towards each other while the guys watched them- just in case- and were surprised when they just smiled at each other.

"No hard feelings?" Sango offered and Kagome nodded softly.

"I would like that." Kagome told her and they hugged each other, it was awkward but a hug nonetheless.

"AYAME!" Kagome screamed.

**A/N: Can you guess why Kagome screamed at the end? Try. I hope you're liking it. Until next time.**


End file.
